When the Fall comesDanvid
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: Just a random Danvid story I got the idea for. Completely random and my go all over the place. I only own my story. Enjoy!


(Before I begin with the first chapter, I'd like to point out that this is my HEADCANON/AU/CHARACTERS. This is non-canonical and there might be themes that I otherwise do not support in real life such as possible: rape, pedophilia, abuse, etc. If you are sensitive to or wish not to read these and more items I do not condone in real life, please refrain from reading this story. If you do read it and dislike it, please do not comment lies that I support this in real life. All others please enjoy and I'd be happy to hear your feedback)

There was no place on earth David would rather be than camp Campbell, that was true, but when fall rolls around and camp is over he has no choice but to say a temporary goodbye to the place. The redhead stood with Max-whom he recently adopted after his father practically tore the forms to give the man custody-staring solemnly at the worn sign where 'bell' on 'Campbell' had faded out. It practically exposed the scam the counselor was still oblivious to for the 'Camp Camp' thing. With his head held high and a smile on his face, David turned to face the young boy, "Ready to go, Max?" he asked as if he didn't already know the ravenette was tugging at the camp mobile's door.

The camp mobile was David's car that he allowed the camp to use each summer and he chuckled at the sight. He walked over, pulled Max off the car and unlocked the door, "There you go." he said as he rounded to the driver's side. The man buckled in, "Seat belt Max" he stated, starting up the car and pulling away from the gate. "Welp, I guess you get to see my home life now Max." the ten year old crossed his arms, "David outside of camp Campbell? Stop the fucking presses everyone! He has a life!" the sarcastic child threw his arms up in the air to emphasize his point. "Heeeeeeey… language" the redhead corrected as he drove through the old dusty town to a small exit.

"Whatever…" the indian boy looked out at the scenery, "Hey David, where do you live anyway?" this caused a quick side glance to Max from the driver, "Well Max," he said, "I live in a cul-de-sac near a small town. A nice 2-story house with two bathrooms, five bedrooms and plenty of space. Nice neighborhood, too, I know everyone there personally." the ten year old nodded, "Heh, guess small areas like that do still exist." was his only response. The rest of the drive was silent save for a few small topics like Max's preference for public vs private school and David's friends in the cul-de-sac.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Max threw on his backpack, grabbed Mr. Honeynuts and hopped out of the car. David followed suit and noticed the for sale sign on the home across the street with a bold print ' **SOLD** ' sticker slapped over it. "Oh, that place has been empty since the Morgans left two years ago…" he said and turned to his neighbor-Mrs. Dechira-who was watering her flowers, "Mrs. Dechira, who bought the house across the street?" he asked. The elderly woman looked up with a warm smile and adjusted her thick circular glasses, "Oh, Davey," she said, "a nice blonde man purchased it. He hasn't really left since he moved in last month, but he reminded us all of you."

Max almost dropped his teddy bear to the tar driveway, "Did you say he 'reminded you of David'?" he asked in shock, hurrying to their side of the hedges separating the yards. Mrs. Dechira nodded, "Yes young man, and who are you?" David placed a hand on Max's shoulder, "This is Max, I adopted him after camp ended this year. But Mrs. Dechira, are you certain he-" "Why hello you two!" a cheery voice interrupted the question falling from David's lips, causing the three to turn and face the new neighbor. "It good to see you, again. Max, David" Daniel seemed too friendly for a guy who was stopped from sacrificing an entire camp and being poisoned by his own kool-aid.

"Daniel? Why would you move to a cul-de-sac?" suspicions confirmed and hopes crushed, the redhead felt small hands swipe the house keys from his pocket and watched the boy march off to the front door. "I'm going to pick a room" he said and unlocked the door. "First floor door on the left is my room" David called as Max walked inside. Mrs. Dechira seemed to have gone inside herself, leaving David alone in his driveway with Daniel. "To answer your question," the blonde's voice broke the redhead's concentration on the tar beneath his feet-drawing his eyes to meet the icy blue counterparts, "I needed a fresh start. Something to get my mind off things. What better place than a small neighborhood?"

David nodded slowly, "R-right…" he'd never say it, but he developed a small crush on the dangerous man before him back when he first applied at the camp. Daniel was just so-for lack of a better word-perfect. Crisp blonde hair, fair skin, eyes like crystals, a smile that shot through you like a dagger. The blonde advanced on his redheaded counterpart, effectively backing him into the trunk of the car. Hands folded properly behind his back, "You know, David," he brought one hand to cup the other's cheek, "I really missed you…" his voice was soft spoken, almost like silk being hand woven by the gentlest hands. He hardly noticed Daniel's face drawing closer until…

"David! I can't find the bathroom!" Max's voice called from the front door, stopping everything in its tracks and David muttered something like, 'I need to go' before side stepping away from Daniel and hurrying inside. He watched as the blonde retreated to his home across the street and turned to a scowling Max. "Ah, the bathroom is-" "Don't need it. I just wanted to get you away from that fucking creep" the ten year old spat out as the redhead started for the phone hanging on the wall, "You were letting him get pretty fucking close to locking lips with you, David, what gives?" the redhead sighed, hand sitting on the phone, "Max, I don't know what happened out there. He was advancing on me before I could fully grasp the situation. But it's done now."

"So… what are you doing with the phone?" the indian boy asked as the adult dialed a number, "I'm tired from the drive, so I thought we could order pizza for dinner and I'll cook tomorrow. What toppings do you like?" Max seemed okay with not only the change of topic but the idea of pizza. "Pepperoni, bacon and sausage" he said and David chuckled, "Meat lovers it is" he ordered the pizza and a 2-liter of cola before helping Max put his clothes away in the room he chose. It was a room on the second floor slightly off to the left on the wall opposing the staircase. "You chose the one with a computer?" the redhead saw the child shrug, "Yeah, I like to play games and have a youtube channel I set up when computer camp was going on."

"Oh, alright Max. I'll buy you a few computer games tomorrow that you can play while I apply you to a public school." the indian boy nodded and the doorbell went off. "That must be the pizza guy, I'll be back" the redhead left the room, picked up his wallet from the coffee table and opened the door. A young teen in a pizza delivery uniform holding their order, "Speedster's pizza. Gotta meat lovers here for a David Greyson?" "That's me. Here" David paid for the pizza and cola and closed the door, "Max, food's here!" he called, placing it on the coffee table and searching for an age appropriate movie they could watch together while they ate.

While the man waited, there was another knock at the door. David settled for letting Max pick what they watched and opened the front door, "Daniel? What are you doi-mph?!" the redhead was cut off by the blonde taking his arm and pulling him into a deep kiss. The tan male's eyes widened slightly for a moment before they fell half lidded and finally closed. Soon, the kiss ended with Daniel holding their bodies together by David's waist and the latter's hands on the former's shoulders. "D-Dan-" "Shh…" the blonde's index pressed gently onto his prey's smooth lips, "keep this between us, don't want Max knowing now do we?" before David could catch up and respond, Daniel clicked the door shut and left the redhead there to blink back to reality.

"David?" the man turned to the staircase, at the bottom of which was Max questioning the redhead, "What the fuck are you doing by the door?" David relaxed, "J-just bidding a surprise guest farewell. Mrs. Dechira stopped in with an invite to her home for a meal but I told her we had it covered" Max nodded and went to the living room, picking up the remote and selecting Scary Movie 3. "Max, I'm not sure that that's-" "It's more comedy than horror, David. It makes fun of the horror genre" David sighed and got two cups from the kitchen, sitting beside the boy to eat and watch the movie.

Hours later, David tucked Max into his bed in the bedroom he picked earlier. "Goodnight Max, sleep well" he said, flicking off the light and closing the door behind him. The redhead went downstairs to put away the leftover soda and pizza, glad to have a moment away from his newly adopted son and to just relax. _Knock knock knock!_ Well, that lasted all of a few minutes. A swift glance upstairs told him that Max wasn't disturbed by the unexpected knocking and he looked through the peephole, Daniel stood on the other side, waiting patiently for any reply. Maybe David could just… go to bed? Pretend he didn't hear the knocks and walk away?

"David? Is that you?" Negative. Daniel must've noticed the eye in the peephole staring at him. With a defeated sigh, David threw on a green hoodie and slipped through the door, closing it behind him. "What is it, Daniel?" he asked, "Max is upstairs sleeping." his voice was low, "Not to mention at the current hour, most of the cul-de-sac." Daniel smirked at the man's attempts to speed through this encounter, finding it adorable how those forest green irises kept darting between his own icy blue and the door behind the redhead. He chuckled softly as the cool air of the early autumn evening sifted through the greenery around them.

"I can't stop thinking about you" the blonde finally said, "Not since I lost our little camp song battle. Every moment in that damned hospital made me mull over the fact I've fallen in love with you. Community service for pleading insanity and guilty of my religious crimes lead me to vow to make you mine. I found this place purely on accident trying to lay low and avoid any distractions to get my life on track and now finding out you live across the street? I'm going absolutely mad not having you to myself" Daniel pinned the other to the door, "With Max interrupting us and being a general nuisance, I find myself wanting you even more…"

Daniel took pleasure in the way the other squirmed in his grasp, the flush on his freckled cheeks and the sweat dripping down his face. The blonde drank it in like he fed off of the reaction. Slowly, he leaned in with his eyes shut and captured David's lips in a tender kiss. The ex-cultist pressed their bodies together, fully pinning the counselor to his front door as he licked over the redhead's bottom lip. Daniel found the whine that slipped from his favorite person in the world absolutely adorable. David was a precious, delicate flower, innocent a pure through the blonde's eyes… which is why said blonde was shocked to feel the redhead open his mouth and tangle his tongue with the pale man's.

The blonde allowed this for a short time before forcing his tongue into his prey's mouth and relishing in the small whimper it drove from the adorable man. Soon enough, he pulled back to see how this was all affecting the counselor. David was panting softly, eyes half lidded and mouth open slightly as he stared into those icy blue eyes of Daniel's. "Wow…" he muttered, "I-I had no idea you-" "Enough David," the blonde interrupted, "I've waited too long for this moment and I will not waste it." And he meant it, grabbing the other's wrist and tugging him towards his home across the street.

"D-Daniel! I can't leave Max alone…" green eyes drifted back to look at the front door he was previously pinned to. "Oh please, he's capable of protecting himself. I should know, slippery little weasel…" Daniel spoke calmly yet a hint of irritation was masked underneath as he opened his own front door and tugged David inside. "Let's not think about him right now…" the blonde pulled their bodies flush against each other and caressed the tan male's neck softly, "I want this to be about us~" the ex-cultist noticed the flicker of worry and lust in the counselor's eyes at his words and chuckled softly. David took the moment to examine the entryway of the home-sure, he's been inside visiting the Morgans before they moved-and noticed a few open boxes that weren't fully unpacked.

"Sorry for the mess, I have quite a few things I've yet to put away" Daniel said, taking the redhead to the staircase and ascending them to the third door on the left. The master bedroom, truly the most astounding room in the house and certainly retaining the blonde's personality. He'd placed crisp white sheets and blankets on the bed, the sky blue carpet kept clean and neat and the dim grey walls were decorated with various posters about Zemug and ascension. The redhead was tossed haphazardly onto the mattress, the blonde rounding to the nightstand and pulling out a tube of lubricant.

The lube was tossed onto David's chest, "Prep yourself, I need to get something" and without another word, Daniel went to the closet. The counselor-too lost in the moment to think logically-stripped down and squirted lube onto his fingers. He placed two fingers in instantly, poking and prodding his entrance carefully to stimulate himself. Soon he put in a third finger to stretch himself further, letting out soft moans and squirming at his own preparations. He was so lost he hadn't noticed his ankles being hooked together by a metal bar or the blindfold strapped around his eyes. The tan male only noticed when his hands were taken away from their task and cuffed to the headboard.

"W-what are you-?" "Hush David, just relax…" Daniel sat between the other's legs and leaned down to the half-hard on between freckled legs. The blonde dragged his tongue up the length of his cock when…

"David!" the grown man shot awake, falling from his bed and being greeted with the upside down figure of his favorite camper. "Fucking finally, David! You've been out cold almost all morning and I wound up eating the leftover pizza for breakfast. Come on and get up" the ravenette opened the door to leave the room and glanced back, "One more thing: the next time you have a wet dream, try to _not_ say the other person's name in your sleep. Seriously? DANIEL?!" with the emphasized disgust in the kid's voice stuck in his mind, he watched Max leave the room.

Well shoot, he was talking in his sleep? Now Max knew his dirty little secret. But when did he go to bed? Right after cleaning up? Was everything left in the living room? Regardless, it was all a dream that he interacted with Daniel after they ate and the boy was in bed. The last interaction was after he paid for the pizza. But that still meant he kissed him… why would Daniel?


End file.
